UTOPÍA
by tany cullen
Summary: Cuando a tu vida llega la felicidad deseas no perderle nunca, todo es alegría y te parece que vives dentro de un sueño, un sueño hermoso del que no quieres despertar. Pero, ¿qué hacer cuando despiertas de ése sueño y te das cuenta de que todo ha sido sólo una Utopía? ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para recuperar lo que has perdido?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Siempre había imaginado que ese lugar, mi lugar para ser feliz, sería una casita de blancas paredes y tejados rojos, con un amplio jardín donde podría sembrar flores de todos tipos y colores, una casita apartada del bullicio de la cuidad, donde se respiraría paz y tranquilidad. Muchas veces me imaginé arreglando las flores del jardín mientras mis hijos jugaban libremente y reían persiguiendo al perro, de pronto los niños gritaban eufóricos, corrían y se lanzaban sobre su padre que recién llegaba del trabajo, entre risas él se acercaba a mí, me besaba con amor y ternura para después unirse a los juegos de nuestros hijos.

Pero no había conseguido nada de eso, esa vida se había quedado en sólo un deseo anhelado, algo inalcanzable, algo utópico.

Mi realidad era muy distinta, estaba atrapada en una prisión de cristal, amarrada a un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amo, producto de un arreglo que beneficiaba a nuestras familias. Había perdido la única oportunidad de ser feliz junto al amor de mi vida, perdí la luz de mi camino y me sumí en las tinieblas al perderle también a ella, y a pesar del paso de los años, no pierdo la esperanza de un día encontrarla, eso es lo que me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando día a día.

Lo cual me lleva hasta este momento de mi vida, el momento en que una puerta se abre frente a mí y un rayo de esperanza me ilumina, sé que a él ya no lo podré recuperar jamás, pero en minutos la tendré entre mis brazos a ella y eso me bastará para se feliz de nuevo, para seguir en pie y no dejarme caer nunca más.

—Llegamos —la fría voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos, bajé del coche y, al ver el lugar en el que estábamos, mi corazón se comprimió dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho—. Querías saber dónde estaba ¿no? Pues no te quedes ahí parada y sígueme. ¡Por Dios, muévete Isabella!

Sin ser consciente del cómo, seguí a mi madre, caminamos por poco más de cinco minutos antes de detenernos. Mi respiración se volvió irregular y las lágrimas rodaban por mi mejillas sin control, mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es mentira, una maldita mentira! —grité dejándome caer de rodillas.

—No, no lo es, te espero en el coche. Ah, y no tardes, ¿quieres? —mi madre se fue dejándome sola, por minutos permanecí inmóvil, llorando en silencio y negándome a creer que esto era verdad.

Después de lo que pudieron ser horas, alargué mi temblorosa mano y retiré los restos de flores y hojas secas que cubrían la fría y descuidada lapida, no pude reprimir un grito desgarrador al ver el nombre y la fecha que rezaban las descoloridas letras:

_**Eirene**__** Elizabeth Swan (25 de abril 2008)**_

En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre mí, aplastándome sin piedad alguna, riéndose en mi cara de mi desdicha; me quería morir en este mismo instante, ahora para mí ya no había sentido alguno en seguir viviendo, estos años lo único que me mantuvo con fuerzas para vivir era la esperanza de encontrar a mi hija, a mi bebé.

Sentía que con cada latido de mi corazón me desgarraba por dentro, mis lágrimas no cesaban y me ovillé sobre la lapida, acaricié con suavidad el frío mármol y cerré los ojos dejando que los recuerdos me invadieran, me trasportaran en el tiempo al momento en que todo inició...

.

.

_**Ocho años atrás...**_

—Bella, ¿puedo entrar? —aparté la vista de mi libro para ver a mi hermana, Rosalie, asomando la cabeza por entre la puerta.

—Claro Rose, entra —dejé el libro y mis anteojos sobre la mesita de noche, Rose cerró la puerta y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Necesito pedirte un favor, uno enorme Bells —la seriedad en la voz de mi hermana me asustó, ¿qué sería eso que me iba a pedir?

—Dime, y si puedo ayudarte con gusto lo haré —respiró profundo un par de veces, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Estoy enamorada, enamorada de un hombre maravilloso y que me ama tanto como yo a él. Bella, me voy a fugar con él —me atraganté con mi propia saliva al escuchar eso y comencé a toser.

— ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?! —chillé, cuando mi ataque de tos pasó, y ella me hizo señas para que bajara la voz—. Rose, ¿fugarte con él?

—Sí, es la única solución para que podamos estar juntos.

—No entiendo, de verdad que no entiendo nada —Rosalie se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana.

Por minutos estuvo así, con la vista fija en algún punto del jardín, de pronto suspiró y tocó el cristal como si con eso pudiera tocar algo o a alguien allá afuera.

—Bella, mamá nunca aceptaría que estuviéramos juntos, él no es de nuestra posición social —se giró y clavó sus azules ojos en los míos—. El hombre del que estoy enamorada es... es Emmett.

Abrí la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua sin poder emitir sonido alguno, la impresión me dejó muda, y es que... ¡Dios! Simplemente no podía creerlo.

— ¿Emmett McCarty? ¿El jardinero? —murmuré, asintió y volvió a sentarse en mi cama. Ahora entiendo el por qué Emmett renunció a su empleo.

—Ahora entiendes ¿cierto? —no dije o hice nada, aún me encontraba demasiado aturdida por la noticia—. Pensé en decirle a mamá, pero ¿en qué mundo Renée Swan permitiría esa relación? Todo sería tan distinto si papá estuviera aquí.

En eso Rosalie tenía razón, papá nos amaba y no había nada que no hiciera para que nosotras fuéramos felices, incluso, si eso significaba ponerse en contra de mamá y enfrentarla.

Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer cuando Rosalie le dijo que quería estudiar publicidad, todos esperaban que ella se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares por ser la mayor, por eso estaba súper nerviosa cuando durante la comida ese día soltó: _"Papá, mamá, lo he estado pensado con detenimiento y quiero estudiar publicidad" _Como era de esperar nuestra madre comenzó a gritar, como si le hubiera dicho que se había desecho de su abrigo de piel favorito, papá tomó tranquilamente un sorbo de su copa de vino para después agregar: _"Renée, querida tranquilizate. Y en cuanto a ti Rose, estoy seguro que tendremos a la mejor publicista en nuestro equipo._

— ¿En verdad lo amas? —pregunté después de unos minutos en silencio.

—Con todo mi ser —respondió con tanta seguridad, que deseé algún día enamorarme así y tener la valentía de luchar por mi amor, tal y como ella lo está haciendo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Rosalie esbozó una amplia sonrisa, chilló tirándose sobre mí y me abrazó de forma efusiva.

—Gracias hermanita, sabía que podía contar contigo. En unos minutos mamá y yo saldremos a una reunión con no sé quién, en mi armario he dejado una mochila con algunas cosas y un poco de dinero que tenía en efectivo, lo que tienes que hacer es llevársela a Emmett.

—Bien, ¿cuándo se marcharán?

—Esta noche, él me estará esperando en el parque que está cerca de aquí. ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto, hermanita! —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una resbaló por su mejilla.

—Yo también Rose, yo también —la abracé y no pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, me separé de ella y traté de sonreír—. Pero, no te desharás de mí tan fácil, tendrás que llamar aunque sea de vez en cuando para saber que estás bien. Y, como supongo se irán de la cuidad, en cuanto estén instalados los visitaré al menos un par de veces al año, claro, si me reciben.

—Cuenta con ello.

Rosalie salió de mi habitación no sin antes darme un último abrazo, tomé mi libro y me puse mis anteojos para después dirigirme a la ventana y sentarme en el alféizar de esta, desde aquí podía ver cuando mi mamá y Rose se marcharan.

Mi hermana era la envidia de cualquier mujer y el sueño hecho realidad de cualquier hombre, cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, piel pálida y sin la más mínima imperfección, ella es muy parecida a mamá y por lo tanto es su consentida, la que siempre la acompaña a las reuniones con sus amigas y las hijas de éstas, algo que la verdad nunca he envidiado. Yo por mi parte soy una chica demasiado común, no soy muy alta y no poseo una belleza escultural como Rose, mi cabello es castaño y más bien esponjado, razón por la cual siempre lo llevo recogido, mis ojos son de un común color chocolate y estoy algo miope, mi piel es pálida y algunas pecas adornan mi nariz, la moda, los perfumes y cosméticos así como los zapatos no son de mi interés, razón por la cual estoy vetada de las reuniones de mamá y sus amigas.

Yo siempre preferí pasar más tiempo con papá, nunca perdí la oportunidad de acompañarle a la oficina y él me enseñaba sobre cómo llevar el control de la empresa, ya que algún día yo tomaría su lugar, y no porque fuera una imposición de su parte, si no porque era lo que me gustaba y quería. Así que aquí estoy, a tan sólo unos días de comenzar la universidad para estudiar administración.

Escuché un ruido y giré el rostro justo a tiempo para ver salir el coche de mamá, esa era la señal que estaba esperando. Salí rumbo a la habitación de Rose y busqué en el armario la mochila de la que me habló, era realmente pequeña, tanto que estoy segura no metió más de tres cambios de ropa. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Hora y media después estaba buscando a Emmett en el jardín, lo encontré terminando de guardar las herramientas de trabajo en el cobertizo y justo cuando estaba por llegar hasta él, me tropecé con nada en particular y terminé tirada cuan larga soy en el suelo.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿está bien? —Emmett se acercó a mí y me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—Sí, gracias Emmett. Y llamame Bella, Rosalie ya me contó lo de ustedes —dije mientras me sacudía la tierra de la ropa.

—Sobre eso yo...

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, sólo te pido que la cuides y la hagas feliz.

—Daría mi vida por ella —respondió y en sus ojos pude ver que decía la verdad.

—Bien. ¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté señalando el cobertizo con la cabeza, y asintió—. Tengo las cosas de Rose en mi coche, vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Iba a protestar pero no se lo permití, tomé su brazo con ambas manos y tiré de él para que me siguiera, sin mucho éxito teniendo en cuenta su tamaño de jugador de fútbol americano. De pronto comenzó a reír escandalosamente y aún sin dejar de reír me siguió hasta el coche.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Los Ángeles veía de reojo a mi acompañante, Emmett es un hombre atractivo, mide como dos metros y es musculoso, muy musculoso; su cabello es negro y rizado, sus ojos son color caramelo y cuando sonríe un par de hoyuelos se marcan en sus mejillas dándole un toque tierno e infantil, es realmente adorable.

—Aquí, cruza a la derecha —hice lo que me dijo y señaló un pequeño edificio.

Estacioné el coche frente al edificio y bajé, abrí el maletero y cuando Emmett llegó a mi lado frunció el ceño al ver las maletas.

—Yo soy la responsable de haber vaciado el armario de mi hermana, Rose sólo había preparado esta mochila —tomé la mochila y la colgué de mi hombro.

—Creo que tendré que llevar una parte y volver por el resto —masculló comenzando a sacar las maletas.

—No seas tan exagerado Emmett, son solamente cuatro maletas, bueno cinco si tomas en cuanta la mochila. Tú puedes llevar tres, yo llevo la restante y la mochila.

—No creo que sea conveniente, tendremos que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras y no quiero que vaya a tener algún incidente —sacó la última maleta y cerró el maletero.

—En primera deja de hablarme de usted, y en segunda, déjame decirte que soy perfectamente capaz de subir cinco pisos llevando una maleta, una mochila y llegar de una sola pieza —dije completamente indignada cruzando mis brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

Al llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Emmett, éste me veía con una mal disimulada sonrisa burlona en su rostro y yo no podía verlo a la cara sin ruborizarme, digamos que tuve un par de contratiempos mientras subía por las escaleras, gracias a Dios, él es poseedor de unos excelentes reflejos y pudo evitar que terminara con algún hueso roto. Qué puedo decir, soy torpe por naturaleza.

Emmett sacó la llave del bolsillo de sus jeans, pero antes de que si quiera tocara la puerta ésta se abrió dejando ver a una chica un poco más bajita que yo, tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta media espalda, al verme sus ojos de un raro color verde me recorrieron de pies a cabeza para después posarme sobre Emmett.

—Que bien que llegaste, la comida está lista y sólo tienes que calentarla. ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó apoyando las manos en sus caderas.

—Es Isabella Swan, la hermana de Rose.

—Oh, mucho gusto Isabella, soy Alice Masen —me tendió su mano a forma de saludo y la estreché.

—El gusto es mío Alice, y llamame Bella por favor —asintió sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa, ésta chica me caía bien.

—Bueno, me voy que se me hace tarde. Edward llegará tarde, aprovechó que hoy tenía el día libre y se fue a surfear —rodó los ojos al decir esto último y se marchó.

—Yo también me voy, adiós Emmett y cuídala mucho —me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie y mamá llegaron a casa justo a tiempo para cenar, mi hermana estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de ver su reloj a cada rato. En cuanto Rose terminó de cenar se disculpó y subió a su habitación, yo lo hice poco después.

Me puse mi pijama, me senté en el alféizar de la ventana abrazando mis piernas y apoyé la barbilla en mis rodillas, pocos minutos después vi a mi hermana que se dirigía al portón, giró el rostro y al verme me dijo adiós con la mano, gesto que yo imité. Suspiré al verla salir, mañana cuando mamá se diera cuenta de la desaparición de Rose se desataría una hecatombe.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo yo por acá con una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Estaré actualizando una vez por semana, tengo algunos capis adelantados y espero poder cumplir con las fechas... En mi perfil he dejado el link del trailer de la historia por si gustan verlo. Ahora sí, hasta el próximo domingo.**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2

— ¡Isabella, despierta niña! —abrí los ojos y, asustada por el grito de mamá, me incorporé con un rápido movimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté algo mareada por el brusco movimiento, aunque no había necesidad de que lo hiciera, si estaba aquí gritando para que me despertara sólo significaba una cosa: ya sabe que Rose se fue.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿cierto? Sabías de la relación de tu hermana con ése malnacido y no me dijiste nada —me reprochó aventándome una arrugada hoja de papel a la cara.

Por inercia tomé la hoja y la leí, en su carta Rose le explicaba a mamá su relación con Emmett, el por qué había tomado la decisión de fugarse con él, y terminaba pidiéndole perdón por _"decepcionarla" _de esa forma al enamorarse de un hombre al que ella nunca aprobaría y buscar su felicidad.

—Yo no sabía nada hasta ayer —murmuré y ella soltó un sonoro bufido.

—Debiste decírmelo apenas te enteraste, así yo habría podido evitar que cometiera esa estupidez. ¿Tienes idea del escándalo que se formará cuando esto salga a la luz? ¡Seré la comidilla de mis amigas! —chilló alzando las manos al cielo. Pero oh claro, ¿qué más podía esperar de ella? Lo único que le importa es el qué dirán sus amigas y el escándalo.

—No me correspondía a mí decírtelo, además, nunca sería capaz de traicionar de esa forma la confianza que Rose me tuvo para decírmelo —sus manos se cerraron en apretados puños a sus costados, me dio una fría mirada y sin agregar nada más salió de mi habitación.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el colchón y cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo, estoy segura de que mamá no se quedará tranquila, buscará a Rose hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario para obligarla a volver, sólo espero que ella y Emmett ya no estén en la ciudad.

Después de un rato tiré las mantas a un lado y salí de la cama, necesitaba una larga ducha con agua caliente para relajarme y poder soportar el mal humor que de seguro tendrá mamá por el resto del día. Ojalá y tenga alguna reunión con sus amigas o vaya al Spa, sería un alivio que saliera por unas horas de casa.

Cuando me escuchó llegar al comedor apartó la mirada de su plato y la clavó en mi persona, yo esperaba ser recibida por una fría y malhumorada mirada, pero al contrario de eso, sólo recibí una mirada curiosa que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, ¿qué había pasado con el enojo de hace unos minutos atrás?

Algo nerviosa por el intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida por parte de mamá me senté y comencé a desayunar, poco a poco la incomodidad se iba haciendo presente pues ese par de ojos azules no se apartaban de mí, pero gracias a Dios, un par de minutos después soltó un suspiro de pura frustración y sin más se levantó y se fue dejándome sola en el comedor.

En cuanto terminé de desayunar subí a mi habitación, tomé mis anteojos, mi móvil, el libro que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y salí al jardín. Me senté bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y, tras revisar si tenía algún mensaje o llamada de Rose, me dispuse a leer.

—Isabella, necesito mostrarte algo, vamos adentro —aparté la vista del libro para encontrarme con mamá frente a mí.

Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que habían pasado por lo menos cuatro horas y yo ni lo había notado, el tiempo se me fue como agua entre los dedos.

— ¿Qué es eso que tienes que mostrarme? —pregunté con curiosidad, después de todo es la primera vez que quiere _"mostrarme"_ algo. Respiró profundo y pude notar que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Sólo acompáñame adentro, ¿quieres? —gruñó con impaciencia, a regañadientes asentí y recogí mis cosas antes de ponerme en pie y seguirla.

Mi ceño se frunció al ver que subíamos las escaleras y ella caminaba hacia mi habitación, entramos y sobre la cama pude distinguir un par de bolsas, una era un poco más grande que la otra y perecían ser de... ¿ropa?

—No puedo creer que no tengas nada decente en tu armario, tendremos que ir de compras y renovar tu guardarropa lo antes posible —comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un vestido de una de las bolsas y una caja de zapatos de la otra—. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Jane, la hija de Sulpicia y Aro Vulturi, vas a ir conmigo y quiero que uses esto.

¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? ¿Yo ir a la _"fiesta"_ de una de las hijas de sus amigas usando un vestido y tacones? Sí claro, cuando el infierno se congele.

—Lo siento mamá, pero en mis planes no está acompañarte. Sabes que todas esas tonterías de las fiestas y reuniones de tus amigas, no son de mi interés —me encogí de hombros y caminé hasta el pequeño escritorio, que estaba cerca de la ventana, donde dejé mi cosas.

—Isabella, no quiero tener una discusión contigo justo ahora, irás quieras o no. Ahora que Rosalie no está tú tomarás su lugar, claro que será algo pasajero pues en cuanto tu hermana se dé cuenta de lo que perdió al irse con ese... hombre, regresará suplicando perdón de rodillas _—ajá, tendrás que esperar sentada a que eso pase mamá, _pensé—. Aunque si eso no llegará a suceder, haré lo necesario para que regrese el sentido común a ella, si tengo que obligarla a volver y encerrarla en el sótano, que así sea.

Tuve que respirar profundo y contar mentalmente hasta diez para calmarme, sentía como mis ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia que no me permitiría derramar delante de ella. ¿Cómo a una madre puede importarle tan poco la felicidad de sus hijas? ¿Qué clase de madre es Renée Swan? Debería respetar la decisión de Rosalie y apoyarla, no ponerse en su contra. Por otra parte yo tenía que aceptar ir a la dichosa fiesta, así como también a ir de comprar y todo lo que se le ocurriera a mamá para mantenerla entretenida, lo haría por Rose y en cuanto tuviera noticias suyas podría mandar todo esto a la mierda, sería un infierno pero le dará tiempo a mi hermana.

—Iré contigo —murmuré, una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al tiempo que dejaba el vestido y los zapatos sobre la cama.

—Bien, espero puedas hacernos un favor a ambas y te comportes como se debe, ojalá y no me hagas pasar vergüenzas. Cámbiate y en una hora te espero en mi habitación, estoy segura que no sabes siquiera usar un labial —asentí cómo única respuesta, no me sentía capaz de abrir la boca sin terminar diciéndole un par de verdades y mandar todo al diablo.

—Espero pronto tener noticias tuyas Rose, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo —murmuré una vez me quedé sola. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me apresuré a limpiarla.

Justo una hora después me encontraba en la habitación de mamá, tal y como me lo había ordenado, sentada frente al tocador mientras ella arreglaba mi cabello sin dejar de murmurar cosas como: _"Tu cabello es un desastre" "Tengo que llevarte con mi estilista, Charlotee, de seguro ella sabrá que hacer con esto" "Maldita la hora en que Rosalie se encaprichó con ése..." _Después de eso no le preste más atención, cerré los ojos y suspiré rogando a Dios porque esto terminara pronto.

Me veía al espejo y no reconocía la imagen que este me mostraba, simplemente ésta no era yo. Mi cabello estaba totalmente lizo y sujeto a los lados con un par de pequeños broches, el maquillaje por fortuna no era muy llamativo: un poco de sombras en colores neutros, delineador y mascara para pestañas hacían resaltar mis ojos, y por último, un poco de brillo color rosa en los labios. El vestido era color arena, sin mangas, ajustado hasta la cintura, la falda amplia y alto hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón negro al igual que los zapatos con tacón de vértigo complementaban el atuendo.

—Vamos, se nos está haciendo tarde —la voz de mi mamá me hizo apartar la vista del espejo. Asentí y salí tras de ella.

Jane Vulturi nunca me ha agradado, nos conocemos desde que ambas estábamos en preescolar y ya desde entonces se mostraba frívola e interesada, cualidades que yo no busco en mis posibles amistades, razón por la cual mi grupo de amigos es bastante reducido. Sin duda alguna sería una total tortura pasar las siguientes horas cerca de ella y sus agradables, nótese el sarcasmo, amigas.

Mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, lugar donde se estaba llevando a acabo el importante acontecimiento, me sentía como un condenado caminando hacia su trágico destino, aunque siendo sincera esto era mucho peor. Sólo espero que mi torpeza no salga a relucir, algo que veo demasiado probable teniendo que usar estos malditos zapatos, no quisiera terminar siendo el espectáculo de la fiesta.

—Renée querida, te vez espectacular como siempre —rodé los ojos ante las palabras de Sulpicia Vulturi, en cambio, mamá se hinchó orgullosa como un pavo real—. ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

Sulpicia Vulturi era una mujer hermosa, su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus ojos de una rara tonalidad de gris claro, para ser una mujer que estaba cerca de los cincuenta se veía muy bien, es una lastima que sea la típica clasista estirada que lo único que le importa es cuántos dígitos tiene su cuenta bancaria. Mamá se aclaró la garganta antes de responder a la pregunta, veamos que mentira va a inventar para justificar la ausencia de mi hermana.

—Rosalie está de viaje, se le metió la idea de tomarse algún tiempo para recorrer el mundo, ya sabes cómo son los chicos ahora. Pero no creo que pase mucho antes de que decida regresar —y volvemos a lo mismo, ¿acaso nunca va a entender que a Rose no le importa el dinero? Sulpicia frunció el ceño al verme, me recorrió con la mirada para después mirar interrogante a mamá—. Recuerdas a Isabella, ¿cierto?

— ¡Oh claro! Isabella, mírate luces tan... diferente. Te has convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa —me mordí la lengua para no soltar algún improperio y tuve que obligarme a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias por el halago, señora Vulturi.

—Llámame Sulpicia cariño, señora Vulturi me hace sentir como una anciana. Bueno, Isabella por allá están los jóvenes, ve a reunirte con ellos. Nosotras vamos con los demás adultos aburridos —ambas mujeres rieron por la _"broma"_ y se alejaron hablando sobre qué sé yo.

A paso lento comencé a acercarme, quería retrasarme lo más posible para poder prepararme mentalmente para esto.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas vistiendo al último grito de la moda se encontraban distribuidos en grupos, hablaban, reían y se notaban algo achispados por las bebidas que sostenían en sus manos. La decoración era algo extravagante, se asemejaba más a una fiesta infantil que a la de una chica que cumplía diecinueve años, solamente faltaba un payaso y... ¡oh, pero si ahí está! Mike Newton estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida, a su lado Jessica Stanley trataba de sostener a su ebrio novio y alejarlo de allí, para mala fortuna de ambos, ella perdió el equilibrio y terminaron los dos tirados sobre el césped.

Las risas y burlas no se hicieron esperar, a lo que no pude evitar sentir pena por los chicos, aunque por ahora Newton no era muy consiente de lo que ocurría, pero para mañana cuando se encontrara en sus cinco sentidos querrá hacer un hoyo en la tierra, meterse dentro y no salir durante los próximos cincuenta años. Jessica se levantó y se marchó a prisa muerta de vergüenza, mientras Eric Yorkie ayudaba a Mike y se lo llevaba casi arrastrando.

—Pero mira quién está aquí. Nada más y nada menos que... ¡Isabella Swan! Casi no te reconocí, vestida así hasta pareces una chica normal —mis mejillas se sentían arder, pero no de vergüenza precisamente, tuve que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para controlarme o de lo contrario, le borraría esa sonrisa burlona a Jane de un puñetazo.

—Es una lastima que lo que te falte a ti para ser normal, sea cerebro —su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos destilaban furia. Vaya, en ocasiones las palabras funcionan mejor que un puñetazo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —gruñó acercándose un par de pasos a mí, a lo que sólo sonreí inocentemente.

—Nada, feliz cumpleaños querida.

Los minutos pasaban con una lentitud abrumadora, Jane no dejaba de lanzarme miradas asesinas y estoy segura estaba hablando pestes sobre mí con sus amigas, las personas a mi alrededor murmuraban y no necesitaba ser una genio para saber que hablan de mí. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, es más, siempre que me veía en la obligación de asistir a algún evento de sociedad hacía hasta lo imposible para pasar desapercibida; algo que no me era muy difícil. Pero ahora estoy aquí con la atención de docenas de personas puesta sobre mí, mi estomago dio un vuelco y sentí ganas de vomitar, tenía que hacer algo o sin duda tendría un ataque de pánico así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: con piernas temblorosas me alejé de allí lo suficientemente lejos.

Llegué hasta la alberca al otro lado del jardín, me senté en el borde de ésta y me quité los zapatos, metí los pies y ronroneé bajito al sentir la agradable temperatura del agua, estaba tibia y me resultaba bastante relajante.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero debió ser bastante pues el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la piel de mis pies estaba tan arrugada como una pasa. El ruido de alguien acercándose me hizo girar el rostro, un mesero se acercaba y al llegar hasta mí se acuclilló para quedar a mi altura.

—Refresco de naranja, a menos, que quiera algo más fuerte para poder soportar el resto de la fiesta... —sé que él seguía hablando pues sus labios no dejaban de moverse, pero yo no era capaz de escuchar lo que decía, había caído bajo el hechizo de unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.

Sus ojos, sus labios y su barbilla era lo único que podía apreciar, pues su rostro estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por un ridículo antifaz color dorado y lleno de brillos, sólo a Jane o a su madre pudo habérseles ocurrido algo así.

Aparté la mirada de sus ojos y no pude evitar mirar fijamente sus labios, tenían el tamaño justo y perfecto, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos, apuesto a que podría pasar horas besándolos y... pero ¿qué diablos estoy pensando? Es un completo desconocido y yo estoy fantaseando con besar sus apetecibles labios, sin duda estar aquí me está afectando demasiado y comienzo a perder la cordura. Al diablo con eso, gustosa iría por mi propia cuenta hasta un psiquiátrico sólo por haber tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con él.

Al notar que seguía esperando una respuesta de mi parte me sonrojé hasta la raíz del cabello, soltó una risita y tomé el refresco apartando la mirada del él y concentrándome en algún punto frente a mí.

—Hem... gra-gracias, el refresco... está perfecto —murmuré apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara. Genial Bella, ahora de seguro piensa que eres una tonta, ya que te pusiste a tartamudear como una.

—No parece divertirse como el resto de los invitados —comentó sentándose a mi lado.

—Mi concepto de diversión es... distinto al que ellos tienen —respondí encogiéndome de hombros y tomé un sorbo de refresco—. Y por favor, no me hables de usted, odio que lo hagan.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —preguntó y giré el rostro para verlo. Mi corazón se saltó un latido al ver la hermosa sonrisa torcida que apareció en su rostro.

—Bella —respondí sin siquiera darme cuenta que las palabras abandonaban mis labios—. Bueno, mi nombre es Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

—Sin duda es un nombre más que acertado, Bella —la forma en que pronunció mi nombre me causó escalofríos. Suspiró y se puso en pie—. Debo seguir con mi trabajo, fue un gusto conocerte Bella.

Me ofreció su mano y la tomé, algo parecido a una pequeña descarga de electricidad me recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies al sentir su mano apretando con suavidad la mía, estoy segura que él también lo sintió ya que se apresuró a soltarme y su ceño se frunció. Me quedé observando como se alejaba, de pronto recordé algo y maldije por lo bajo: no le pregunté su nombre.

Un par de horas después mamá vino a buscarme para regresar a casa y estuve a punto de arrodillarme para dar gracias al cielo, me sentía frustrada pues después del encuentro con el mesero de los ojos verdes en la piscina, no lo volví a ver. Antes de dejar el lugar, esperanzada recorrí el jardín con la mirada esperando volver a verlo, pero una vez más, no tuve suerte.

Al llegar a casa me apresuré a subir a mi habitación, me urgía quitarme el vestido y los incómodos zapatos, mientras subía las escaleras escuché un: _"Isabella, mañana saldremos temprano. Iremos de compras" _de parte de mi mamá y solté un sonoro bufido. ¡Detesto ir de compras!

Me puse mi pijama que consistía en un cómodo pantalón corto de algodón y una blusa sin mangas, fui al baño y me lavé la cara para quitarme el maquillaje y después me metí a la cama. Abracé una de mis almohadas y suspiré, después de todo no había sido tan malo ir a esa fiesta, antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, el recuerdo de un par de ojos verdes me hizo sonreír.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! Aquí está el segundo capi, espero les haya gustado, ¿alguna idea de quién es ese chico misterioso de los ojos verdes?... Les recuerdo que el Link del trailer de este Fic lo encontraran en mi perfil, ¡hasta el próximo domingo!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**cavendano13; MONIELITA CULLEN; Tecupi; Guest; janalez; yolabertay; Isabella Solorzano; naiielii . hernandez; atenaschan; Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale**

**Por sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Suspiré con pesadez y bajé del coche, de sólo pensar en la cantidad de tiendas que de seguro mamá tiene planeado visitar, ya me dolían los pies. Por fortuna me había puesto unos cómodos y desgastados Converse, claro que fortuna para mí, ya que a mamá casi le da un síncope al verlos y cada que desviaba la mirada a mis pies, arrugaba su aristocrática nariz como si estuviera viendo la peor aberración a la humanidad.

—Primero iremos al salón de Charlotee, hablé con ella antes de salir de casa y nos está esperando —me comunicó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso.

Suspiré y no dije nada, sólo me limité a caminar tras de ella, después de todo no tenía caso que perdiera mi tiempo replicando si al final de cuentas haría lo que ella dijera.

Varios minutos después estábamos entrando al dichoso salón, sin lugar a dudas era un lugar ostentoso tal y como me lo esperaba, después de todo si era del agrado de Renée Swan tenía que serlo ¿no? Con una sonrisa que denotaba la más pura hipocresía, se acercó a una mujer de no más de cuarenta años y la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla.

—Charlotee, ella es mi hija menor, Isabella —me presentó y la mujer al verme abrió los ojos como si hubiese visto a un fantasma.

— ¡Ay mi Dios! Pero, ¿qué le pasó a tu cabello mi niña? —preguntó y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, sus ojos brillaban y parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar. Quise responder pero no me dio tiempo a hacerlo—. No te preocupes cielo, verás que esto tiene solución.

Apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro y me condujo hasta una silla giratoria frente a un gran espejo, _que inicie la función, _pensé con resignación. Por más de tres horas Charlotee no dejó de hablar como guacamaya mientras trabajaba, osea, la mujer es de lo más simpática, agradable y por raro que parezca me caía súper bien, pero tanto parloteo me estaba causando jaqueca. Me puso más productos de los que podría recordar en mi vida y cortó mi cabello para sacar todo lo maltratado, después lo secó y terminó haciendo unos suaves rizos que caían como cascada por mi espalda.

A petición de mamá, una de las ayudantes de Charlotee me dio unas clases intensivas de maquillaje, me enseñó a usar correctamente bases, sombras y de más cosméticos, espero llegado el momento poder recordar al menos una parte de lo que me dijo.

—Muchas gracias por todo, sabía que tú podrías ayudarnos con este desafortunado problema —dijo mamá con dramatismo.

Odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que se refiriera a mi cabello como si fuera... no sé, una enfermedad mortal, acepto que no tengo el cabello más hermoso y saludable del mundo pero tampoco es para armar tanto revuelo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer Renée, sólo hice mi trabajo —después de despedirse de mamá se acercó a mí—. Fue un gusto conocerte mi niña, esto es para ti.

Me alargó un par de bolsa, una con distintos productos para el cabello: champús, acondicionadores y lacas, y la otra con variados cosméticos. Le sonreí agradeciendo el regalo y ella me abrazó tomándome por sorpresa, se separó de mí y en sus ojos pude ver... ¿tristeza?

—Te digo lo que una vez le dije a Rose, cuando necesites algo no dudes en buscarme, y no hablo precisamente de un corte de cabello. Lamentablemente conozco muy bien a tu madre mi niña, por eso te aconsejo que en cuanto tengas la oportunidad, busques tu felicidad tal y como lo hizo tu hermana, lejos de ella. Tienes un corazón inocente y puro, no dejes que su ambición también destruya eso —me susurró aprovechando que mamá estaba pagando la cuenta.

— ¿De qué hablas Charlotee? —pregunté y suspiró al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

—Sólo prometeme que no olvidarás lo que te dije y que si algún día puedo hacer algo por ti, lo que sea, me buscarás —suspiré rendida y asentí.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —me sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

—Isabella, vamos que aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer —me separé de Charlotee y, más que confundida por sus palabras, seguí a mamá fuera del lugar.

Muchas horas después me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama, nunca antes la había sentido tan suave y cómoda, y es que estaba literalmente muerta, tanto, que bien podría dormir por las próximas veinticuatro horas sin interrupción. Toda mi ropa _"vieja" _había sido sacada de mi armario y reemplazada por la que compramos hoy al igual que los zapatos, ahora mi armario estaba repleto de jeans a la medida, shorts, faldas, vestidos, blusas y alguna que otra playera a la moda, zapatos de tacón alto, bajo y algún par de bailarinas, ah y no debo olvidar mencionar la ropa interior de encaje.

Alcancé un almohadón y rodé quedando sobre mi costado, cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir un poco y recobrar fuerzas pero no pude, ya que las palabras de Charlotee resonaron con fuerza en mi cabeza, sobre todo unas en especial: _"Tienes un corazón inocente y puro, no dejes que su ambición también destruya eso". _Sé que mi mamá no es precisamente una dulce mujer llena de virtudes, pero ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué fue lo que destruyó Renée Swan por ambición?

Los siguientes días se pasaron volando y ya hoy era mi primer día en la universidad, era un día caluroso así que me había puesto una falda de jean color blanca y una blusa sin mangas azul, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta con algunos mechones sueltos y estaba usando unas sandalias sin tacón.

Revisé mi bolso y me dí cuenta que no estaban mis anteojos, los busqué por toda la habitación pero no los encontré en ningún lado, sólo me faltaba revisar debajo de los muebles, tal vez se me cayeron y fueron a parar bajo la cama o el escritorio.

—Se te está haciendo tarde Isabella —la voz de mamá me sobresalto y estuve a punto de golpearme la cabeza, pues estaba metida bajo mi escritorio.

—No encuentro mis anteojos, de casualidad no los habrás visto ¿o si? —pregunté saliendo de debajo del mueble.

—Sí, los vi. Yo me los llevé y los cambié por lentillas de contacto.

—Espera un minuto, creo que no te escuché bien, ¿tú hiciste qué? —se encogió de hombros y con total tranquilidad me alargó una cajita donde estaban guardadas las lentillas, la cual está de más decir que no tomé.

—Tómala y apúrate, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primer día de clases —me dijo metiéndose en un papel de madre preocupada por la educación de sus hijos, el cual por cierto no le venía en lo más mínimo.

—No tenías ningún derecho a haber cambiado mis anteojos sin mi consentimiento —le reproché enfadada y bufó por lo bajo.

—Esos anteojos eran horribles, te hice un gran favor al deshacerme de ellos, créeme. Las lentillas te harán lucir mejor —respiré profundo un par de veces y de mala gana tomé la bendita cajita.

—No se trata de que me hagan lucir _mejor _madre, si no, de que yo me sienta cómoda. No puedo creer que lo hicieras sin consultarme, era una decisión que a ti no te incumbía y sólo yo podía tomar —agarré mi bolso y me encaminé a la puerta.

—Espera Isabella, no te has maquillado y no puedes irte así, al menos ponte un poco de brillo en los labios.

—Se me está haciendo tarde, no voy a perder mi tiempo en esas tonterías madre —salí de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y aprisa bajé las escaleras, sin detenerme a prestar atención a los gritos de mamá que, estoy segura, resonaban por toda la manzana.

Me metí al coche y golpeé el volante con todas mis fuerzas para sacar un poco de mi frustración, simplemente ya no soportaba más que se metiera en mi vida personal, primero fue la ropa, el maquillaje, los zapatos y ahora esto.

Me sentía ahogar, dentro de mí había una bomba de tiempo que estaba a punto de estallar y ya no sabía cómo retrasarlo más. Rosalie no me ha llamado, mandado un mensaje, una carta o algo, no me contesta el móvil y de verdad espero que ya esté muy dejos de la cuidad, porque no quiero ni puedo seguir con este teatro.

Cuando llegué a la universidad ya la primera clase había comenzado y el profesor no me permitió entrar, mi primer día y ya me perdí una clase, ¡genial!, qué mejor manera de comenzar el curso que ésta.

Decidí recorrer el campus mientras la siguiente clase iniciaba, necesitaba distraerme o de lo contrario, el coraje se encargaría de acabar con mi miserable vida en este preciso momento. Llegué a uno de los jardines y me senté en el césped, después de un momento suspiré y saqué de mi bolso la cajita de las lentillas, la abrí y tomé una para ponérmela; era demasiado incomoda y mi ojo ardía como si me hubiese salpicado picante, así que la devolví a su caja. Sin duda saliendo de aquí tendré que ir a conseguir otras gafas.

El resto del día pasó sin mayor complicación, afortunadamente nadie que conociera estaba en mis mismas clases, así que no tenía que lidiar con las murmuraciones acerca de mi _"cambio" _de imagen. Iba caminado distraídamente hacia el estacionamiento revisando una lista de libros que tendría que comprar, no me dí cuenta de que alguien estaba frente a mí hasta que choqué con esa persona, para fortuna de ambas el choque no había sido tan fuerte y no habíamos terminado en el suelo.

—Lo lamento mu... —mi disculpa quedó en el aire al ver con quién había chocado.

—Deberías fijarte por dónde vas, Isabella —gruñó Jane fulminándome con la mirada, a sus espaldas se encontraban sus fieles perras falderas: Chelsea y Heidi Vulturi, sus primas.

—Pero mira, parece que el patito feo Swan se convirtió en cisne. ¿Encontraste un genio de la lampara que te cumplió tres deseos? —se burló Chelsea y las tres arpías se rieron.

— ¡¿Cómo lo adivinaste?! Sí quieres puedo decirte dónde lo encontré para que vayas a buscar uno, con suerte y puede hacerte inteligente —las risas cesaron de golpe, Chelsea frunció el ceño sin entender mis palabras—. Olvídalo, ya eres un caso perdido. Y tú Jane, bien podrías dejar de pensar en la próxima colección de Chanel y poner atención en qué o quién está frente a ti —las esquivé y continué con mi camino.

Al llegar hasta mi auto abrí la puerta y aventé el bolso dentro, por si no había tenido los suficientes disgustos por hoy, tenía que encontrarme precisamente con el trió de urracas oxigenadas de las Vulturi. ¿Qué diablos hice en mi vida pasada para merecer semejante castigo? Sin duda debí de haber sido muy, pero muy mala; estaba por entrar al auto cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre.

— ¡Bella espera! —giré el rostro y me encontré con Ángela Weber que se acercaba tomada de la mano con su novio.

Ángela era una chica sencilla a pesar de que su padre era un hombre de buena posición social, eramos muy parecidas en ese aspecto y por lo tanto es mi mejor amiga desde niñas.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué tal sus vacaciones? —pregunté una vez estuvieron a mi lado y los saludé con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Bells. Todo genial, Alec y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos —respondió Angie sonriéndole a su novio.

Alec Vulturi, el hermano mellizo del demonio de Jane, es novio de Ángela desde hace casi un año. Lo comencé a tratar cuando comenzó a salir con mi amiga y me dí cuenta de que estaba equivocada al haberlo comparado con su hermana, eran tan distintos como el agua y el aceite, él al contrario de ella y el resto de su familia, es sencillo y bastante agradable.

—No te molestes por mi pregunta, pero ¿qué pasó contigo Bella? —resoplé por la pregunta de mi amiga, me apoyé en mi coche y crucé los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Es una larga historia, ¿les parece si me acompañan a la librería y después vamos a tomar algo?

—Claro, nosotros te seguimos en mi coche. Además, Angie y yo, también necesitamos pasar por la librería —habló por primera vez Alec y asentí.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la librería y comprar lo que necesitábamos, aproveché que estaba cerca una óptica y pasé a buscar unos nuevos anteojos, no pude conseguir unos como los anteriores pero sí algo parecido, estos nuevos eran más pequeños pero igual eran cómodos. Llegamos a una cafetería que por fortuna no estaba muy llena, buscamos una mesa apartada junto al ventanal y una chica pelirroja se apresuró a acercarse para tomar nuestra orden.

—Hola, mi nombre es Liza y seré su camarera —nos entregó un menú a cada uno y no me pasó desapercibido que por _"accidente" _rozaba la mano de Alec, claro que Angie también lo notó—. ¿Ya saben qué van a tomar? ¿O necesitan algunos minutos?

—Para mi _novio_ y para mí un café moca —respondió Ángela fulminándola con la mirada y poniendo mayor énfasis en la palabra novio.

—Un chai latte para mí —dije entregándole el menú a la chica que se marchó no sin antes sonreírle coqueta a Alec.

—Es una descarada, y tú Alec, más vale que ni siquiera voltees a verla ¿entendido? —le gruñó mi amiga a su novio. No pude contener una risita divertida por la situación, mi amiga era toda una celosa controladora.

—Amor, sabes que no me interesa ninguna mujer que no seas tú, te amo —respondió él todo meloso y la besó. Sin duda Alec es todo un mandilón, ay lo que hace el amor.

—Chicos, déjense de tanto arrumaco que me causarán un coma diabético —ambos rieron por mis palabras, Alec rodeó los hombros de mi amiga con su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

—Bella, querida amiga, no digas nada que ya te veremos cuando el amor llegue a tu vida —dijo Alec y, no sé por qué, el recuerdo de uno ojos verdes llegó de pronto.

Solté una risita nerviosa al notar que Angie me veía con el ceño fruncido, de pronto una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y en su mirada había claramente escrita una pregunta: _¿Qué escondes Bella? _Ay no, por favor que Angie no pregunte nada, le rogué hasta a Buda. Y es que, qué le iba a decir, no podía decirle que conocí a un chico de hermosos ojos verdes en la fiesta de Jane, chico que no sé si es real o producto de mi imaginación ya que después de nuestro encuentro, no lo volví a ver.

Abrió la boca pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que la camarera se acercaba con nuestra orden a la mesa, suspiré con alivio pero no me duro mucho, pues de pronto la chica se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia y clavó la mirada en la entrada.

— ¡Eddie, no olvides que prometiste mañana cubrirías mi turno! —chilló con una voz bastante aguda.

— ¿Liza, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Eddie? —esa voz, estoy segura que he escuchado esa voz antes, pero ¿dónde?—. Y no, no lo olvidaré.

¡Oh por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Es él, es el chico de la fiesta. Giré la cabeza hacia la entrada tan rápido que creí se me rompería el cuello, pero para mi desgracia, sólo alcancé a ver la espalada de la persona que salía y una mata de rebelde cabello color cobrizo. Tal parece que el misterioso joven de ojos verdes sí que es real.

—Bella, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó Ángela y volví la mirada al frente.

—No, no ocurre nada. Es sólo que creí ver a alguien que... eh... conozco —Liza dejó nuestras bebidas y se marchó moviendo las caderas con exageración, a lo que mi amiga bufó.

—Bueno, estamos aquí, además de para que mi hermosa novia se ponga celosa, para que nos cuentes qué pasó contigo ¿recuerdas?

—Comenzaré por decir que Rosalie se fue de casa, se fugó con Emmett, el chico que era nuestro jardinero —ambos se quedaron sin palabras, boqueando como peces fuera del agua sin emitir sonido alguno.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida para después comenzar con mi relato, les conté desde el día que me enteré de la relación de Rosalie con Emmett, la reacción de mamá al descubrir que mi hermana se había ido y cómo terminé por aceptar ir con ella a la fiesta de Jane, claro que omití cierta parte que involucra a un joven de ojos verdes, y terminé hablando sobre mi cambio de look.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Ángela respiró profundo y fue la primera en hablar.

—Admiro el valor que tuvo Rose para tomar la decisión de buscar su felicidad, en serio que lo hago, pero eso no significa que tú tengas que sacrificarte por ella —Alec asintió en acuerdo con su novia y suspiré con pesadez.

—Es mi hermana chicos y tenía que hacerlo, pero después de lo de hoy, no puedo seguir con esta farsa. Aunque me preocupa que no he tenido noticias suyas, Rose me prometió que me llamaría y hasta hoy no lo ha hecho —Ángela tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Estoy segura que está bien, las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar ¿no? —en eso mi amiga tenía razón, las malas noticias vuelan.

— ¿Emmett no tiene parientes aquí en Los Ángeles? Tal vez puedan darte noticias sobre su parade...

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? —interrumpí a Alec al recordar el día que llevé a Emmett a su departamento—, Emmett compartía piso con una chica, tal vez ella pueda darme información.

— ¿Sabes dónde vive? —preguntó Ángela y asentí—. Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos ahora mismo.

Pedimos la cuenta y tras pagar salimos de la cafetería con una Ángela más que dispuesta a hacer picadillo de Liza, la chica no tuvo mejor idea, que dejarle su número de teléfono a Alec en un trozo de papel.

Por fortuna recordaba con exactitud cómo llegar hasta el edificio, estacioné el coche en el primer lugar disponible que encontré y Alec tuvo que hacerlo a un par de metros de distancia. Entramos y al igual que la vez pasada que estuve aquí, el elevador estaba fuera de servicio, así que tuvimos que subir cinco pisos por las escaleras.

—Dios... tengo que... ejercitarme más —dijo con dificultad Angie apoyando sus manos en las rodillas—. Mi condición física es un asco.

—No seas exagerada. Andando, ése es el departamento —me paré frente a la puerta, llamé un par de veces pero nadie abrió—. Tal parece que no hay nadie.

—Igual podemos esperar a que alguien llegue, después de todo, no tenemos prisa por volver a nuestras casas —dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros y los tres reímos.

Esperamos por más de veinte minutos en vano, estábamos por marcharnos cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos y rizas por el pasillo, eran una chica que venía montada a lo caballito sobre la espalda de un chico.

Una vez estuvieron más cerca reconocí a la chica como Alice, mis rodillas temblaron y de no ser que me apoyé en la pared, me hubiese caído al reconocer los ojos del chico, estoy segura que era el mismo chico de la fiesta, no era fácil olvidar ese par de ojos esmeraldas que ahora me veían con un brillo que no supe descifrar... un momento, ¿qué hace él con Alice? ¿Acaso ellos son pareja? No sé por qué, pero esa posibilidad no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó Alice bajando de la espalda del chico.

—No he tenido noticias de Rose y vine a preguntarte si tú sabes algo —a mi espalda Angie y Alec se aclararon la garganta haciendo notar su presencia—. Oh, ellos son mis amigos: Ángela Weber y Alec Vulturi, chicos ella es Alice Masen.

—Mucho gusto, él es Edward mi...

— ¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —chilló mi hermana, que recién iba llegando con Emmett, interrumpiendo a Alice. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó con fuerza.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un capi más de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo Domingo!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**cavendano13; MONIELITA CULLEN; Tecupi; Guest; janalez; yolabertay; Isabella Solorzano; naiielii . hernandez; atenaschan; Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale; Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Por sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4

— _¡Oh por Dios, Bella! —chilló mi hermana, que recién iba llegando con Emmett, interrumpiendo a Alice. Acortó la distancia que nos separaba y me abrazó con fuerza._

—Rosalie, ¿qué haces aún en la cuidad? —pregunté separándome de ella con algo de brusquedad—. Para esta fecha yo ya te hacia en China, por lo menos.

— ¿Por qué no entran al departamento? No creo que sea bueno que tengan esta charla en medio del pasillo —dijo un Emmett muy distinto a la última vez que lo vi, en sus ojos ya no brillaba esa chispa de diversión que lo caracterizaba, ahora se veían... opacos, sin vida.

—Ehm, nosotros te esperamos en el coche, Bells —comentó Angie con incomodidad, de pronto el ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso.

—No es necesario —Alec abrió la boca pero no le dí oportunidad de hablar—, en serio chicos, váyanse y nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

—Bien, como quieras. —Mis amigos se despidieron de mí y de Rose con un beso en la mejilla, y de los demás con un asentimiento.

Rosalie tomó mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró dentro del departamento, creí que nos quedaríamos en la sala junto a los demás pero no fue así, siguió caminando y me llevó por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Nada más cerrar la puerta se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar, con movimientos torpes la abracé y caminé hasta la cama donde nos sentamos, Rose se recostó apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo y comencé a frotar su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los ahogados sollozos de mi hermana, ¿qué había pasado para que se pusiera así? ¿Acaso ella y Emmett tenían algún tipo de problema? Sin saber muy bien qué hacer dejé que se desahogara para poder preguntar algo al respecto, sólo espero por el bien de Emmett que no haya hecho nada que la lastimara, porque de lo contrario, conocerá de lo que es capaz Isabella Swan por defender a aquellos que le importan; después de varios minutos su llanto cesó y rompí el silencio que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Rose? —pregunté acariciando con suavidad sus rubios cabellos, suspiró entrecortado y se incorporó.

—Nos íbamos a ir a Texas, alquilaríamos un departamento y mientras conseguíamos empleo pagaríamos el alquiler con el dinero que tengo guardado. No sé qué le pasó Bells, hace tres días llegó y todos nuestros planes se fueron a pique, discutimos y... —su voz se quebró y un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas— me dijo cosas horribles.

—Ay Rose, lo siento tanto —limpié sus lágrimas y me puse en pie—. Quiero que empaques tus cosas, voy a hablar con él y si no logro hacerlo entrar en razón, te irás de aquí conmigo.

— ¿En qué momento te convertiste en la hermana mayor? —preguntó con una débil sonrisa, me encogí de hombros y salí de la habitación.

En la sala solamente se encontraba Alice leyendo un libro y tomando notas en un cuaderno, le pregunté por Emmett y me dijo que estaba en la cocina, me indicó el camino y fui a buscarlo. Me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, Emmett estaba con Edward y al parecer discutían sobre algo, me debatí entre dar media vuelta y marcharme o hacer notar mi presencia, al final me aclaré la garganta para hacer notar mi presencia y ambos voltearon a verme.

— ¿Emmett, puedo hablar contigo?

—Yo los dejo solos...

—No Edd, quedate. No creo que a la señorita le importe el escuches lo que tiene que decirme, ¿o si? —cerré las manos en apretados puños y respiré profundo. Dios, dame paciencia para no romperle la cabeza con una sartén a éste idiota.

—No, claro que no —_cálmate Bella, no puedes perder los estribos, recuerda que por más idiota que sea es el hombre que ama tu hermana. _Me repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra—. Bien, sólo te pedí dos cosas: que la cuidaras y la hicieras feliz. ¿Recuerdas cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Eso fue antes de que supiera la verdad —gruñó con enfado.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Cuál verdad? —pregunté confundida, acaso a éste se le quemaron las neuronas.

—Rosalie no me ama, solamente soy un capricho en su vida, un juguete del cual se deshará cuando... —no pudo seguir hablando pues mi mano impactó con fuerza contra su mejilla. Oh por Dios, lo abofeteé y... ¡no me rompí la mano!

— ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿Cómo puedes dudar del amor que mi hermana te tiene? Ella lo dejó todo por ti, ¡todo! —grité fuera de control y caminando de un lado a otro cual fiera enjaulada. Eso sin duda no se le ocurrió a él solito, no, estoy segura que alguien le metió esa idea en la cabeza—. ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?

—La señora Renée, me la encontré en la calle y hablamos. Ella me abrió los ojos para que me diera cuenta de cómo es Rosalie en verdad —conté mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarme, ¿por qué jodidos no me sorprende que haya sido precisamente ella?

—Mi madre haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Rose regrese a casa, incluso inventar una sarta de mentiras, me decepciona que le creyeras —respiré profundo para calamar un poco mi enfado y seguir hablando—. En este momento Rosalie está haciendo sus maletas, si en verdad la amas, ve y habla con ella. Si no, lo mejor es que la dejes marchar —por varios minutos permaneció en silencio, de pronto se acercó a mí y me abrazó alzándome unos buenos centímetros del suelo.

—Gracias enana —me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo. Genial, problema resuelto, o al menos eso creo.

—Emmett necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera entrar en razón, me alegra que hayas podido hacerlo —comentó Edward, había olvidado por completo que él estaba aquí—. Ese sin duda fue un excelente golpe, ¿tu mano está bien? —preguntó viéndome con una chispa de diversión.

—Sí, bueno al menos creo que no me la rompí —dije y ambos reímos—. Así que tu nombre es Edward, ¿eh? El día de la fiesta se te pasó comentarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que yo...? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa y frunció el ceño.

—Tus ojos, nunca había visto unos iguales, son de un verde... poco común —respondí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi hermana Alice también tiene los ojos verdes.

—Sí, pero los de ella son más oscur... —mi estomago dio un vuelco al procesar sus palabras— ¿tú hermana? —pregunté para cerciorarme de que había escuchado bien y una sensación de... ¿alegría? Me invadió cuando él asintió.

Nuestros ojos entraron en contacto y todo desapareció a mi alrededor, en este momento para mí soló existíamos él y yo, bien podría desatarse el apocalipsis y no me percataría de ello. ¿Cómo es que él tiene ese poder sobre mí? ¡Por todo lo sagrado! Lo he visto un par de veces y creo que me estoy ena... no, no eso no puede ser ¿o si?

Después de lo que bien pudieron ser horas, fue él quien rompió nuestro contacto visual y se acercó a la nevera, sacó algunas cosas y las puso sobre la mesa.

—Hoy me toca preparar la cena, ¿nos acompañarás? —¿la cena? ¿Tan tarde era ya?—. Prepararé una deliciosa lasaña.

—Te propongo algo —dije mientras caminaba hasta el fregadero para lavarme las manos—, me quedaré a cenar, pero, yo cocino.

—Acepto, pero tengo una condición: me dejarás ayudarte —asentí y me sonrió, pero esta fue una sonrisa distinta, fue una sonrisa que me causó escalofríos e hizo temblar mis rodillas.

Edward y yo preparamos la cena entre risas y una animada charla, una vez la lasaña estuvo en el horno él se encargó de poner la mesa mientras yo terminaba la ensalada de vegetales.

Alice, Edward y yo nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar, unos minutos después se nos unieron Rosalie y Emmett, los cuales venían con una sonrisa en sus rostros y tomados de la mano, así que supongo habían aclarado sus problemas. Durante la cena pude conocer un poco más acerca de mi cuñado y los hermanos Masen, sin duda son personas sencillas y realmente agradables.

—Ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por tan agradable velada —dije después que la cena terminara y me puse en pie.

—Gracias a ti por la deliciosa cena. Por cierto, tienes que darme la receta de esa lasaña —asentí con una sonrisa y me despedí de Alice con un abrazo.

—Bells, por favor vete con mucho cuidado, pon los seguros a las puertas y si notas algo sospechoso, no detengas el coche por nada del mundo ¿ok? —rodé los ojos ante las palabras de mi hermana y la abracé.

—Como digas, mamá. Adiós chicos —me despedí de Edward y Emmett con un beso en la mejilla y tomé mi bolso.

—Espera, te acompaño hasta tu coche —Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y ambos salimos bajo la curiosa mirada del trió que se quedó dentro.

Caminamos uno a lado del otro sumergidos en un agradable silencio, cuando llegamos a donde estaba aparcado mi coche, deseé haberlo aparcado un par de cuadras más lejos y así tener la oportunidad de pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Abrí la puerta y lancé mi bolso dentro, me giré quedando frente a Edward y de pronto no supe qué hacer o decir.

—El sábado los chicos y yo iremos a pasar el día en la playa —comentó pasándose la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo—. Y bueno... yo me preguntaba si tú... ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—Sí, me gustaría ir con ustedes.

—Genial, entonces nos vemos el sábado al medio día —asentí y con una sonrisa entré al coche.

Sin duda se me haría eterna la espera para que llegara el sábado.

Los siguientes días mamá no estuvo mucho tiempo en casa, cuando me iba a la universidad ella ya no estaba y en ocasiones no llegaba ni para cenar, lo cual he de admitir, era un alivio para mí pues no estaba pendiente de la ropa que usaba o de si me maquillaba o no.

El tan ansiado sábado llegó, rebusqué en mi armario por horas para poder encontrar algo cómodo que ponerme y un traje de baño con el que no me sintiera desnuda. Al final encontré un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul turquesa y un vestido de playa blanco, me cambié y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, tomé mi bolso y al abrir la puerta de mi habitación me encontré de frente con mamá.

— ¿Vas a salir? —preguntó examinándome de pies a cabeza con la mirada y me contuve de soltar un bufido.

—Sí, voy a ir con unos amigos a la playa —respondí cruzando los brazos.

—Pues los llamas y les cancelas, tienes que acompañarme a la reunión de...

—No lo haré —la interrumpí y frunció el ceño—, quedé con mis amigos y no los plantaré por asistir a una estúpida reunión a la cual sólo se va a criticar a los demás.

—Isabella, creí que todo había quedado claro respecto a ese tema —gruñó con molestia y rodé los ojos.

—En mis planes no está convertirme en tu marioneta, madre —dije y pasé a su lado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras esperaba escuchar gritos pero para mi sorpresa eso no pasó, tal vez mis palabras la dejaron en shock.

Decidí no llevar mi coche y en su lugar usar el Jeep de papá, del cual Rose y yo habíamos evitado que mamá se deshiciera después de que papá murió, cuando llegué al edificio los chicos iban saliendo, bajé del Jeep y al verme Alice sonrió y le dijo algo a su hermano el cual se sonrojo, Rose corrió a encontrarme y me saludó con un efusivo abrazo.

—Creímos que te había arrepentido —dijo Emmett llegando hasta nosotras y rodeando los hombros de mi hermana con su brazo.

—Lamento la tardanza pero tuve una... complicación —Rose entrecerró los ojos y me miró con sospecha.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que ya llegaste así que vámonos que se nos hace tarde —comentó Alice evitando que Rose pudiera preguntar algo.

—Conduce tú, cuñadito —le lancé las llaves a Emmett que las atrapó al vuelo. Quiso protestar pero no le dí tiempo y me subí en la parte trasera del Jeep.

Alice me guiñó un ojo e insistió en que Edward se subiera primero al vehículo dejándolo en medio de ambas, alegando que ella sufría de claustrofobia. No sé si fue mi imaginación pero él no parecía muy contento con eso, ni siquiera me saludo y durante el trayecto lució tenso e incomodo.

Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a buscar un lugar donde acomodarnos mientras los chicos fueron a no sé donde, encontramos unas tumbonas libres y tomanos una cada una, me quité el vestido y saqué de mi bolso el bloqueador solar, me lo apliqué por todo el cuerpo pero en la espalda no alcanzaba.

Rosalie sonrió cuando vio que los chicos se acercaban y a mí casi me da un infarto al ver a Edward, bajo el brazo cargaba una tabla de surf y tenía puesto un traje de neopreno color negro con azul que se adhería a su esculpido cuerpo como una segunda piel, nuestros ojos se encontraron y con el corazón acelerado me apresuré a apartar la mirada.

—Emmett, cielo ponme bloqueador en la espalda —solté una risita por lo bajo, sólo mi hermana puede hacer que una orden no parezca tal cosa.

—Edward, ¿por qué no ayudas a Bella? Parece que tiene problemas con el bloqueador —Alice sonrió con picardia y él gruñó algo entre dientes. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Digo, fue él precisamente quien me invitó y ahora parece que mi presencia le molesta.

—No es necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola —dije. Tomándome por sorpresa, Alice me quitó el bloqueador y se lo tiró a Edward, abrí la boca para protestar pero él suspiró y se acercó a mí.

Puso bloqueador en sus manos y yo con algo de reticencia aparté mi cabello a un lado dándole la espala, al sentir sus manos sobre mi piel una ola de sensaciones me invadió y me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no saltar un sonoro gemido, sus manos recorrían mi espalda con una lentitud abrumadora, esparciendo el bendito bloqueador y mandando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, mi respiración comenzó a tornarse agitada al tiempo que un cosquilleo se hizo presente al sur de mi cuerpo y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima.

—Gra... gracias —murmuré apartándome de él y me senté en la tumbona, mis piernas temblaban y estoy segura no me habrían sostenido mucho más.

Murmuró algo que me sonó a un _de nada _y tras tomar su tabla se alejó adentrándose en el mar.

Varios minutos después mi corazón aún latía aprisa y estoy segura mi sonrojo no se había ido, me parecía increíble que me haya... excitado de esa manera ante algo tan simple como que me pusiera bloqueador en la espalda, soy realmente patética. Trataba a toda costa no buscarlo con la mirada pero me era totalmente imposible, la forma en que se deslizaba en su tabla sobre las olas me tenía cautivada, sus movimientos eran precisos y limpios, yo no sabía mucho acerca de este deporte pero estoy segura que lo hacía incluso mejor que un profesional.

—Vas a desgastar a mi hermanito si sigues viéndolo así —soltó de pronto Alice y se rió con fuerza. Avergonzada aparte la mirada de él y noté que mi hermana y mi cuñado no estaban.

— ¿Dónde están Rose y Emmett? —pregunté para desviar el tema.

—Se fueron hace como quince minutos, dijeron que iban a caminar un poco. Sino hubieses estado tan concentrada viendo a Edward, habrías escuchado cuando se marcharon —puedo apostar que en este momento un tomate luciría pálido a mi lado, quería hacer un hoyo en la arena y enterrarme en el.

—Ehm yo... voy a... sólo, ahora regreso ¿ok? —asintió y sonrió antes de regresar su atención al libro que tenía sobre su regazo.

Me puse de nuevo mi vestido y me alejé a paso rápido, caminé por la orilla del mar por varios minutos, de pronto comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba y busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor. Un par de metros a mi derecha un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios me observaba fijamente, él al notar que lo había atrapado me sonrió y tras dar media vuelta, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado ayer como debí hacerlo pero no tenía Internet, de verdad lo lamento mucho. Bueno, espero que les gustara el cap ¿alguien tiene idea de quién es ese misterioso hombre rubio que observada a Bella?**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capi anterior, me fue imposible contestarlos pero para este si que lo haré y enviaré el adelanto correspondiente. ¡Hasta el próximo Domingo!, o al menos eso espero.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

**cavendano13; MONIELITA CULLEN; Tecupi; Guest; janalez; yolabertay; Isabella Solorzano; naiielii . hernandez; atenaschan; Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale; Gretchen CullenMasen**

**Por sus lindos review's**

**¿Algún review? =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer sólo la trama es mía. **

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_Me puse de nuevo mi vestido y me alejé a paso rápido, caminé por la orilla del mar por varios minutos, de pronto comencé a sentir que alguien me observaba y busqué con la mirada a mi alrededor. Un par de metros a mi derecha un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios me observaba fijamente, él al notar que lo había atrapado me sonrió y tras dar media vuelta, se alejó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda._

—Bella, ¿a quién miras con tanto interés? Te he llamado varias veces y parece que estás en otro mundo —dijo mi hermana acercándose a donde estaba con Emmett.

—Ehm no es nadie... sólo... olvidalo —ambos fruncieron el ceño confundidos por mis palabras.

—Bien, ¿quieren que vayamos a comer? —preguntó Emmett después de un momento.

—Claro, vamos —respondí comenzando a caminar seguida de ellos.

¿Quién es ése hombre? Estoy segura de que esta es la primera vez que lo veo en mi vida, pero sin embargo siento que algo en él me resulta familiar, demasiado familiar. Una mano agitándose frente a mí me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, parpadeé un par de veces encontrándome con mi hermana frente a mí.

—Sin duda estás en otro planeta, te quedaste parada como una jodida estatua y con la mirada perdida. Dime, ¿hay algo que te preocupe? ¿Te sientes mal? —suspiré con pesadez cuando tocó mi frente para ver si no tenía fiebre y negué—. Bella, sé cómo es mamá, si ella te está obligando a algo...

—Detente ahí Rose, ella no me está obligando a nada ¿ok? Es sólo que me quedé perdida en mis pensamientos, no es un delito ¿o si? —se acercó a Emmett y le susurró algo, él asintió y la besó en la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

—Emmett nos esperará con Alice, hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo —me dio un empujoncito con su hombro y sonriendo reanudamos la caminata, después de un momento en silencio comenzó a hablar—. No soy tonta, Bells. Sé que tras tu cambio está metida mamá.

—Bien, no lo voy a negar, pero he de admitir que me gusta esta nueva forma de vestir. Después de todo soy mujer y la vanidad me gana, me gusta sentirme... bonita.

—Lo sé, oh vaya que lo sé, pero la vanidad es una perra —sonrió con tristeza y suspiró—. Al principio detestaba acompañar a mamá a sus reuniones, detestaba las charlas vaciás y que giraban en torno al dinero y de más destupieses, pero después todo cambió. La atención de todos giraba en torno a mí y me sentí importante, tarde descubrí que era un truco de mamá.

— ¿Un truco? ¿De qué hablas, Rose? —frotó su rostro con sus manos un par de veces y se detuvo.

—La única razón por la cuál ella quería que la acompañara a sus reuniones, era para exhibirme —mi ceño se frunció al no entender sus palabras—. Exhibirme para después venderme al mejor postor. Ella ya tenía un ganador, Aftón Vulturi, el hermano mayor de Jane y Alec.

No lo puedo creer, me niego a creerlo, sé que ella es una mujer ambiciosa pero esto... esto simplemente es demasiado, ¡por Dios! ¿Hasta qué punto llega la ambición de Renée Swan?

—Bella, prométeme que no vas a dejarte deslumbrar por todo esto como me pasó a mí. Como te dije no soy tonta y sé que ella te ha tomado como un remplazo, será cuestión de meses antes de que tenga al hombre _perfecto_ para ti. Prométemelo —tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón.

—Está bien, te lo prometo sólo para que te quedes tranquila porque no hay necesidad de que lo haga. Rose, sabes que esto a mí nunca me ha interesado, creí que me conocías mejor —sonrió y me abrazó.

—Nunca está de más un concejo, ¿no?

Negué sonriendo y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde nos esperaban Alice y Emmett.

Buscamos un lugar donde comer, comimos entre risas y una amena charla. Edward no nos acompañó pues no quiso salir del agua, aunque tal vez lo que quería era no estar cerca de mí.

Cuando salimos del local estaba por atardecer, íbamos los cuatro riendo hasta que algo llamó mi atención, Edward estaba hablando con una chica que si mal no recuerdo es la misma que nos atendió días atrás en la cafetería a Angie, Alec y a mí, Liza, creo que se llama.

—Esa zorra parece una bruja, ¿cómo le hace para saber dónde encontrara a Edward? —gruñó Alice de mal humor.

—Tranquila Alice, sabes que ésa chica no le mueve ni un pelo a Edd —pues yo creo todo lo contrario, lo veo muy contento con ésa.

—Emm, no me siento bien. Regresemos a casa —comentó de pronto Rose apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de mi cuñado.

—Claro, busquemos un taxi.

—Yo me voy con ustedes, tengo que adelantar un trabajo que tengo que entregar el lunes y...

—Pues vámonos todos, vayan a decirle a Edward —dije interrumpiendo a Alice y los tres negaron en perfecta sincronía.

—Él está de los más entretenido con Liza y no quisiera interrumpirlo, quédate y esperalo ¿si? —ah no, de eso nada. Así Alice me ponga esa carita de perro abandonado y desvalido, no voy a aceptar.

Sin duda Alice es capaz de convencer al mismísimo Satanás de hacer caridad y convertirlo en santo. Sí, terminó por convencerme y aquí estoy, sentada en la arena desde hace más de media hora y esperando a que el _galán_ se canse de coquetear con esa fulana y así poder irnos de aquí. Al menos la vista es agradable, el atardecer es algo hermoso a la vista.

Suspiré y abracé mis piernas pegándolas a mi pecho, unos minutos después alguien se acercó y al levantar la vista me encontré con Edward.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó sentándose a mi lado, bueno a casi un metro de distancia de mí.

—Se fueron, Rose no se sentía bien y Alice dijo que tenía que adelantar no sé qué de un trabajo de la universidad —me encogí de hombros y volví a clavar la mirada en el horizonte.

Me pareció escuchar que entre dientes gruñó algo parecido a _"Sí claro, no se sentía bien y un trabajo, bola de traidores" _No voy a negar que eso me dolió y mucho, apoyé la barbilla sobre mis rodillas y tuve que aclararme la garganta para deshacer el nudo que comenzaba a formarse, antes de hablar.

—Necesito que me digas algo —dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio que nos rodeaba y girando el rostro para verlo—, ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? Digo, pareciera que mi presencia te desagrada, y la verdad, no entiendo por qué diablos me invitaste a venir con ustedes.

—Tu presencia no me desagrada, créeme —respondió sin apartar la mirada del horizonte—. Pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es que me mantenga alejado de ti.

—Eso debiste pensarlo antes, Edward —me puse en pie para alejarme, sentía mis ojos picar y por ningún motivo iba a llorar frente a él.

— ¡Bella, espera! —gritó pero no le presté atención, al contrario, apresuré el paso pues lo único que deseaba era llegar hasta mi coche, irme y no volver a verlo nunca. ¡Argh! Es un completo idiota.

No pasó mucho antes de por desgracia me alcanzara y se plantara frente a mí, quise esquivarlo pero no me lo permitió y me sujetó con delicadeza por los hombros.

—Por favor, por favor no me hagas esto más difícil —murmuró y pude notar una nota de desesperación en su voz.

— ¿Difícil? Al contrario, te estoy haciendo las cosas más fáciles alejándome de ti, Edward. Después de todo es lo que quieres ¿no? —con algo de dificultad logré zafarme de su agarré, pero no pude ni dar un par de pasos antes de que su mano sujetara la mía.

—Soy un idiota, olvida todo lo que dije —me soltó y se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinandolo más de que ya estaba—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, en verdad me gustaría.

—Acaso, ¿eres bipolar? —pregunté con el ceño fruncido y soltó una carcajada.

Oh sí, definitivamente sí que lo es.

—Tal vez un poco —no pude evitar sonreír y me senté de nuevo en la arena.

Se sentó a mi lado, un poco más cerca que la vez anterior, y el silencio nos invadió de nuevo, pero a diferencia de hace unos minutos atrás, este era un silencio cómodo. De pronto algo captó mi atención, giré el rostro y vi a un grupo de personas a unos metros de distancia que reían y bailaban Salsa si no me equivoco.

—Ven, acompañame —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y señalando con la cabeza al grupo de personas.

—No creo que... —mi protesta murió cuando tomó mi mano y tiró de ella obligándome a poner en pie y seguirlo.

— ¿Sabes bailar Salsa? —preguntó cuando llegamos hasta las personas que ni siquiera notaron nuestra presencia. Negué y suspiró, acercó sus labios a mi oreja y mi corazón se saltó un latido ante su cercanía—. Entonces sólo déjate llevar.

Una de sus manos se posó con firmeza en mi cintura mientras con la otra tomaba una de mis manos, tragué en seo y con algo de torpeza comencé a moverse guiada por él, pero bastaron sólo unos segundos para que mis movimientos se volvieran mas fluidos y para mi sorpresa precisos.

_Voy ha vivir el momento__  
__Para entender el destino__  
__Voy a escuchar en silencio__  
__Para encontrar el camino_

_Y para qué llorar, pa' qué__  
__Si duele una pena, se olvida__  
__Y para qué sufrír, pa' qué__  
__Si duele una pena, se olvida__  
__Lalalé_

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar__  
__Vivir mi vida lalalalá__  
__Voy a reír, voy a gozar__  
__Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

Nunca me hubiese imaginado ni en mis más locos sueños que algún día yo bailaría Salsa, pero aquí estoy bailando con Edward, el cual debo decir baila como todo un profesional, me pregunto si hay algo que no haga bien, sin duda es todo un estuche de monerías. La canción estaba por terminar, Edward me hizo girar un par de veces para después atraerme hacia su cuerpo con un rápido movimiento y apoyé mis manos en su pecho.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas por la reciente actividad y la distancia entre nuestros labios era escasa, tanto que podía sentir su aliento golpeado sobre mis labios mandando una ola de excitación por todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto unas palabras de la canción que hace segundos Edward y yo bailamos llegaron a mi cabeza, _"Vivir mi vida". _Eso es algo que nunca he hecho, al ser una Swan toda la atención de los demás siempre estaba puesta en mí y en lo que hacia, así que simplemente me limité a salir de casa al instituto o la empresa con papá, pero ahora quiero comenzar a vivir mi vida, con Edward. Porque sí, no puedo seguir engañándome a mí misma al negar que me he enamorado, me he enamorado como una tonta de Edward Masen.

—No quiero ser tu amiga —murmuré y pase mi lengua por mis resecos labios en un vano intento de refrescarlos—. No puedo ser tu amiga porque me estoy enamorando de ti.

Armándome de valor terminé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios, él al principio se mostró sorprendido por mi acción y esperé que se apartara de mí, pero unos segundos después me respondió el beso y suspirando enredé mis brazos en su cuello. Me sentía flotar entre nubes, este por mucho era el mejor beso que me han dado en mi vida, no era algo pasional si no todo lo contrario, era un beso lleno de ternura y puedo apostar mi vida sin temor a equivocarme que también lleno de amor, y no sólo de mi parte.

Hubiese deseado que este momento durara por siempre, pero por desgracia ambos somos humanos y necesitamos respirar, con un último roce de labios Edward terminó con el beso y apoyó su frente sobre la mía acuñando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—No puedes enamorarte de mí, Bella. No puedes hacerlo.

—Dime que tú no sentiste lo mismo que yo con ese beso, dímelo y te juro que no volverás a verme —dije ignorando sus palabras.

—No podemos estar juntos, cualquier relación entre nosotros simplemente está condenada al fracaso —soltó mi rostro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! —grité sin poder contener mis lágrimas—. ¡Das por sentado que la guerra está perdida sin siquiera haber llegado a la batalla! Sé que también sientes algo por mí, lo pude sentir Edward.

— ¿Y de qué sirve? No quiero que esto que siento crezca, eso sólo haría más dolorosa la despedida pues tarde o temprano me dejaras. Lo mejor es poner fin a esto ahora —tiró de su cabello con frustración y se acercó de nuevo a mí—. Es lo mejor pero no puedo hacerlo, no sé qué hiciste conmigo Isabella Swan, pero no puedo alejarme de ti.

Me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazó con fuerza, mis lágrimas seguían rodando por mis mejillas pero ahora eran de alivio.

—Hay algo que debo preguntarte. ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia? —me separé de él lo justo para ver su rostro, Edward sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con luz propia.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Sí quiero! —sus labios buscaron los míos y gustosa los recibí. Ahora todo está en su lugar.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado, el fragmento de letra de la canción que he puesto es de "Vivir mi Vida de Marc Anthony". Hasta el próximo Domingo.**

******Muchas gracias a quienes han agregado la historia a alertas y favoritos, especialmente a:**

******cavendano13; MONIELITA CULLEN; Tecupi; Guest; janalez; yolabertay; Isabella Solorzano; naiielii . hernandez; atenaschan; Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale; Gretchen CullenMasen**

******Por sus lindos review's**

******¿Algún review? =)**


	6. NOTA

**Hola por aquí.**

**Paso a dejar esta nota porque se merecen al menos una explicación de mi parte por mi falta de actualización.**

**Lamento muchísimo que no he podido subir capítulo del Fic, pero estoy pasando por una situación un tanto delicada y realmente para lo último que tengo cabeza en este momento es para ponerme a escribir, situación que confió en Dios pronto se solucione de la mejor manera posible. Espero que me entiendan y me tengan un poquito de paciencia, en cuanto me sea posible retomaré el ritmo de las actualizaciones y ojala sigan acompañándome en esta aventura.**

**En verdad lamento mucho tener que dejar el Fic por ahora.**

**Besos.**


End file.
